Va Va Voom
"Va Va Voom" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It was written by Onika Maraj, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Allan Grigg, and was produced by Dr. Luke, Cirkut and Kool Kojak. It was released on April 2, 2012 as a digital download and physical CD with the whole album. It was planned to be the lead single of her second studio album but was later replaced by the song "Starships". Nicki has revealed that she didn't know all the lyrics of the song until June 11.Now learning the words to Va Va Voom... Retrieved June 11, 2012 It will now serve as the third international single and sixth single overall. As for now it is only a UK single, which it will be released on October 8, 2012. Background "Va Va Voom" was planned to be released as the lead single of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on February 7, 2012,Va Va Voom release date: 02/07/12 Retrieved September 16, 2012. but the release date was delayed to February 14. http://gfa.radioandrecords.com/publishGFA/GFANextPage.asp?sDate=02/14/2012&Format=1 VVV release date change] Retrieved September 16, 2012. Instead of it, "Starships" was released as the lead single, on February 14. The song leaked online, with the whole album, on March 29, 2012.Nicki Minaj’s ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Leaks: Listen Retrieved September 16, 2012. A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The third category asks the fans to choose between "Pound the Alarm", "Whip It", and "Va Va Voom". "Va Va Voom" had the most votes and won the poll, second was "Whip It", and third was "Pound the Alarm".MyPinkFriday.com Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved September 16, 2012. "Va Va Voom" won against "Whip It" just for 118 votes. On June 6, Minaj discuss with her fans about which song should be released as a single: "Va Va Voom" or "Pound the Alarm". She later confirmed that "Pound the Alarm will be released as a single, instead of "Va Va Voom."Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Looks like France has chosen ‪#poundthealarm‬ for the win as well barbz. ‪#sorryvavavoomers‬." June 6, 2012. 4:26 PM. Tweet.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Oop. Just got word that radio 1 in the uk and nova & 2day fm in australia are runnin w/ ‪#poundthealarm‬ due to the amount of requests." June 6, 2012. 4:11 PM. Tweet.Nicki Minaj Confirms 'Pound The Alarm' As New Single Retrieved September 16, 2012. "Va Va Voom" will be released as the third international single, sixth single overall, on UK radio station Radio1, on October 8.UK Forthcoming singles Retrieved September 16, 2012. This has not been confirmed by Minaj. Confusion with Future In December of 2011, a rumor started that the song featured guest vocals from American rapper Future, but these claims have been proven to be false. The rumors started when YouTube users claimed to have leaked the song, but the track playing was actually "Long Time Comin'", a song from Minaj's 2008 mixtape Sucka Free, when Ransom, the featured rapper, sounded like Future. Critical reception "Va Va Voom" receive very positive reviews from music critics and fans.Nicki Minaj's Roman Reloaded Divides Fans Retrieved September 17, 2012. Kara Klenk from MTV wrote that it is the favorite track among fans. David Asante from That Grape Juice gave it a very positive review stating that it is the "best evidence" of Minaj not being a temporally pop artist.Album Review: Nicki Minaj – ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Retrieved September 17, 2012. He said that "she fashions and molds it to her taste." Music video In December 2011, rumors spread about Minaj being shooting a new video for "Va Va Voom." This was later confirmed by multiple actors that tweet about the casting for the new video.Casting call for Nicki Minaj's new single "Va Va Voom".... Video being shot on 12/21/11 Retrieved September 16, 2012.Alecia Rodriguez (@AleciaUnique): Guys: Nicki Minaj video Va Va Voom casting call!!' will be shooting in LA...PAID travel accommodations. Contact @TysumAgency Retrieved September 16, 2012. The video begin its shooting on December 21, 2012. It was filmed in Los Angeles and New York City.Nicki Minaj shooting video for new single "Va Va Voom" Retrieved September 16, 2012. The video is already done but it is unknown if it will released or not.Nicki Minaj (@NICKIMINAJ): [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/187944453611323392 Already shot one. May or may not release it ---> RT @JessicaWelburn: @NICKIMINAJ will they be a video for va va voom? #NickiNewAlbum] 10:47 am - 5 Apr 12 Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA *Mixed at: MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, L. Gottwald, A. Grigg, M. Martin, H. Walter *Producers: Dr. Luke, KoOol Kojak and Cirkut *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher & Clint Gibbs *Mixed by: Serban Ghenea *Engineer for mix: John Hanes *Mix Assistant: Tim Roberts and Phil Seaford *Production Coordination by: Irene Richter and Katie Mitzell *All Instruments and Programming by: Dr. Luke, KoOol Kojak and Cirkut The credits for "Va Va Voom" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release History Lyrics References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Pink Friday:Roman Reloaded Category:Bonus tracks Category:2012